The Half-Breed & The King Under The Mountain
by Ninjamaster227
Summary: Gandalf having decided to answer his fears regarding the "enemy", aids the Sons of Durin in killing the fire dragon Smaug. To do this he seeks aid from of all things a young half elf named Oakmore who has past experience with dragons. But can this boy truly help Gandalf and his dwarven companions, and more importantly will Thorin Oaken shield allow an elf to join they're party?


The Half Breed & The King Under The Mountain

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit J.R.R. Tolkens does. I am however borrowing them for this complete work of fiction

(Ok I never written a Fantasy/middle earth fic before but after watching all the current Hobbit/Lord of the Rings movies including Smaug. And after finishing the Hobbit, and Lord of the Rings first book, I thought I'd give it a try. Plus after seeing Smaug I can't get the plot bunnies out of my head unless I write/type them down)

**Prologue**

Oakmore was born into this earth a half-breed. He was half elf, and half man. His mother, a beautiful young woman, had met a handsome young elf his father. It was a truly unexpected pairing his father a young advisor to Thranduil the elf-king of Mirkwood, and his mother an ordinary peasant woman from a tiny mountain village…but the heart wants what the heart wants.

His mother left her village to be with his father, an act saw as betrayal by all those around her. The two soon married and enjoyed a time of fairy tale like happiness, which only increased the day Oakmore was born…But like all fairy tales they're happiness didn't last forever, and Oakmore's mother was taken from him, and his father.

His mother had, many many years ago, gone back to her village to introduce Oakmore to his human grandparents. She had spent several days there, and the day she was to return to her husband, with they're son her village was destroyed. Wiped off the face of middle earth in a hellish, inferno of burning fire, Oakmore had been the only survivor. His father would one day learn that the creature that took his wife from him had been a dragon very much like, but confirmed different from Smaug the Terrible who resides in the lonely mountain.

After the, lose of his wife Oakmores father, took his son back to Mirkwood to live with him, and his elf brethren. But life was not easy for Oakmore, for he resembled his human mother, more then he did his elf father.

Oakmore had his mother's long dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. He also had thin streaks of blonde hair, and pointed ears from his father.

Once Oakmore had begun living with his father in Mirkwood his life was…difficult. He was never fully accepted into they're society. Even with the support from his father and king Thranduil himself the other elfs never saw past Oakmores human appearance, and never gave him a chance. No matter what he did it was never good enough to prove he did belong with his people.

As Oakmore grew older he was taught how to be a warrior by his father, and possibly his only friend the king's son Legolas. As he was taught Oakmore like most of his people quickly became adept at archery over the years, and after several sparring matches, with Legolas his swordsmanship, had become almost unmatched in all of the woodland realm.

When Oakmore reached the proper age his father, and Thranduil agreed that he must make the choice every half-breed elf must one day make. Oakmore had to choose if he wanted to live forever and be counted as an "elf" like his father, or forfeit his immortality and be counted as "man" and die like his mother.

Oakmore was torn despite how he was treated he saw the elfs of Mirkwood as his kin, and now could finally be accepted as one of them…but he didn't want to forsake the humanity his mother had given him. To him giving up the half of him that was, "man" was the same as turning his back on his mother's memory, and declaring that he'd never loved her. So Oakmore declared to the King that he refused to make a choice, and did so again once the king order him to choose.

After refusing to make a decision, and defying his kings orders to do so Oakmore was thrown into one of the great elven prisons. There he would stay for years still refusing to make his choice, and having to listen to Thranduil talk of the weakness of man, and all they're flaws. He was promised freedom if he chose to be an elf, or banishment if he chose to be human. Regardless his life would forever be different when he chose.

After two decades in prison Oakmore despite the pleas of his father remained adamant not to choose. He had become content on rotting away in his cell never truly being apart of either the world or man or elf…until one day.

"Please my son you have wasted two decades of your life in this prison. I know your holding onto your humanity out of love for your mother, but what this is isn't living and she wouldn't want it for you." Oakmore's father once again pleaded to his stubborn son to finally get him to make his choice.

"I've told you before father I'm not going to choose. I won't pick what I am just to appease the king, or "our" people. They should have accepted me, as I am not for what I'm going to be. I won't give up the gift mother gave me just for acceptance." Oakmore said to his father from within his cell.

"…Fine waste another decade of your life rotting away here my son. But know no matter how long you try, and run from this you will have to chose one day." Oakmores father said before he gave up talking with his son today, and left.

"You know you shouldn't be so harsh, to your father boy. You may not realize it, but he does have your best interest at heart." A kind bearded, old man said to Oakmore after appearing in front of his cell.

"And are you to lecture me now old man?" Oakmore said to the man who simply chuckled at him.

"Oh no perish the thought, I just thought I'd offer some wisdom is all? I am most glad to hear that the tales of your foul attitude and stubbornness have proven true, it means you do indeed have a strong spirit. Thats another gift you can thank your mother for young master Oakmore, while your skills come from your father, your unbreakable "will" comes from her, and her humanity. You must have loved her quite a bit to willingly subject your self this kind of life in her memory?" The beard man said with a sly grin to Oakmore, who'd become tense the moment his mother was brought up.

"ENOUGH! I don't know how you know of my mother, but we are done speaking of her or my father! Now I demand to know whom you are old man and why who've come here?" Oakmore shouted at the man in anger from his mother being mentioned.

"I've had many names over the years, but the one I go by now is simply…Gandalf the Grey. I am but a simple and humble traveling wizard at your service young master Oakmore." Gandalf said to Oakmore with a big grin on his face.

"…A wizard well you are certainly interesting? Father always told me that your kind was almost non-existent? Why are you here, what can a humble half-breed elf do for one such as yourself?" Oakmore said to Gandalf whom still had his hearty grin.

"Oh yes of course I've heard you are a very skilled archer, and warrior. And it just so happens that I am about to embark on a rather…dangerous quest where I might be in the need of someone as skilled as you?" Gandalf said to a very shocked Oakmore.

"Yes I am indeed a good warrior, and archer but so are most of my people wizard why not pick one of them?" Oakmore asked Gandalf whose smile disappeared at that point.

"Why…because you are special my friend? You do not allow hate and mistrust towards man, and dwarves to blind you like the rest of your people. You would be willing to work, and fight side by side with them, understandable being as you're from both worlds. And if you should choose to join me on this journey I can promise two things you will find your answer to are you "man" or "elf"...and you will get the vengeance you so desire." Gandalf said to Oakmore whom fell over at the mention of vengeance.

"What do you mean vengeance…against who? The only ones I have ill will towards are my kin, but not enough to wish vengeance on them." Oakmore said to Gandalf in confusion.

"That is where you are wrong, deep in your heart you know theirs one being, you hate more then anything. The creature that flooded your world with fire, and stole your mother from you as a child…the dragon." Gandalf said to Oakmore after using his magic to open the cell door and walk in.

"…What do you know of dragons? I demand to know wizard how will helping you bring me closer to my mothers killer!" Oakmore roared at Gandalf in a demanding tone.

"It is simple my quest is to the lonely mountain where Smaug the fire drake from the North Resides. The dragon you want has not been seen for years, but if anyone on this middle-earth would know where it went, it would be another dragon such as himself…Take my hand now and I promise you will find your answer, and the location of that dragon." Gandalf said to Oakmore after reaching out his hand for Oakmore to help him back up.

"…If what you promise me is true wizard then you have my bow, and my blades. I will help you reach the Lonely Mountain, and the fire dragon." Oakmore said to Gandalf after taking his hand and standing back up.

"EXCELLENT!...Now come with me we haven't much time, and we must meet with the others whom will be joining us on this journey." Gandalf said Oakmore while still holding onto his hand, before he started tapping his staff on the ground.

Before Oakmore could say a word a white light engulfed him, and Gandalf and they appeared outside on the outskirts of Mirkwood.

"Right a "simple" wizard is it?" Oakmore sarcastically said to Gandalf whom broke into a hearty laughter in response.

"Oh dear my friend if a simple act like that surprises you, you just might die from over exhaustion when the "Real" sights that deserve your attention reveal themselves." Gandalf said to Oakmore before gesturing for him to follow him.

_**Several Years ago shortly after the burning of Oakmores Mothers Village:**_

Fire...fire is everywhere a town of man reduced to nothing but flame and ashes in but the blink of an eye. A strong thundering gust of wind cuts through the air, along with the victorious roar of a terrible creature. A creature gigantic in size with burning scales, massive wings that block out the sun, claws as sharp and hard as diamond, and breath of raging flame.

This creature satisfied that he has finally after many years finished his task, spreads his great wings out to full spanned, and lifts himself off the burning ground into the air. Once there he sets his eyes on the Lonely Mountain and rapidly takes off towards it with another roar, that blocks out the sound of a crying child whose mother had shielded him from the flames.

Once at the Lonely Mountain the creature uses its massive power to force open the great dwarven gates. Then the creature walks through the once great city until he reaches his reason for coming here...the treasure room. As soon as the creature set, but one foot into the room a powerful voice echoed and roared across the vast room at it.

"WHO DARES TO DISTURB MY SLEEP! SPEAK NOW BEFORE I SMAUG KING UNDEER THE MOUNTAIN BURN YOU OUT OF EXISTENCE!"

The creature remained silent for several moments after the threat from Smaug, but then broke into a deep hearty laughter.

"Your threats are nothing to once such as I "Smaug"...for what real harm can one fire dragon really do to another. Now enough of your games I haven't come here for your pitiful amount of treasure I only wish to talk...REVEAL YOUR SELF!" The dragon said before launching a fireball into the great room to light it.

In response to the dragons demands, a huge figure began rising up from the hills of gold, and eventually stepped completely out of the shadows to face the dragon.

"Yes step into the light my friend show me why you are called, "Smuag The Golden"? Ah the many years have not taken you to hard, and what a glorious shell of gold, and gems you have around you stomach now?" The other dragon said to Smaug who now was completely visible.

"I thought I recognized that arrogant voice hello..."Bassilth The Eternal" self proclaimed king of the fire drakes. I had hoped you perished long ago, your death would have been a great service to our kin...If you are not here for my treasure then speak, so I can be down with you I despise being in your presence for to long." Smaug said to Bassilth whom had a smug grin on his scaly face.

"Oh I'm hurt Smuag were we not comrades in the first age during the great war? Like it or not you, and I aren't that different...but perhaps your right? I have come to this land to complete a certain task." Bassilth said to Smaug.

"What kind of task would bring you all the way from the North to my lands? It must have been something truly important...at least to you?" Smaug asked Bassilth generally interested now.

"What indeed that is a very good question. Several years ago I was told of a prophecy that where in which I am to be slain by a measly half-breed vermin. Can you believe it me the dragon said to be gifted with an almost immortal life to be slain by off all things a half breed. I didn't believe it until it was told to me again by the white wizard he offered to help eliminate this threat if I pledged my loyalty to his dark master. I refused of course Bassilth the eternal king of the fire drakes is no ones servant!" Bassilth roared to Smuag as he told his story.

"...Thats it you fear a single, little half-breed? Wahahaaha! The great, and mighty Bassilth humbled by a mere mortal halting or not!? This is most humorous indeed?" Smaug said to Bassilth with a heart, and very smug laugh.

"I FEAR NO ONE SMUAG, AND YOU ARE BEST TO REMEMBER THAT!" Bassilth roared in a fiery anger to Smaug.

"...This is yet another reason I detest you, you truly enjoy the sound of your own voice to much Bassilth." Smaug said back to the furious Bassilth.

"Impatient as always I see Smuag fine after, learning that this prophecy had a "chance" of being true, I left my kingdom of treasure to come here. Once I arrived I spent years hunting down half-breed filth. I have killed dozens of them and as of today my task is finally done I have killed the last half-breed child shown to me by the wizard, I have nothing to fear now! I came here, because I wanted to share my victory with one of my subjects, and you just happen to be the closest. MAWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bassilth said to Smaug before breaking into a smog maniacal laughter that shook the entire treasure room.

"So you've come to flaunt your victory, after two ages, you are still the same arrogant Fire Drake as you were in the first age. You can call yourself our king only because the few of us that remain, do not seek too regroup and challenge you...You were always a strange dragon Bassilth you never hungered for gold and wealth like the res tot us...no the lust, and want for power is always what burned the fire of your soul, and that makes you a truly dangerous creature especially to your own kind. Now leave and never return to my mountain!" Smaug said to Bassilth whom stopped laughing and gave him a soul piercing stare.

"Fine I shall leave, I won't return to these lands the North is my kingdom, and that is where I shall stay. But before I leave let me tell you Smaug I am the king of our kind not, because you are all to lazy, and greedy to work together again...but because I am truly the most powerful of our kind. I proved that in the final days of the war in the 1st age, when I ripped through dozens of our kinds "unbreakable" armor and killed them when they defied my orders...remember that and pray you never have to return to the north." Bassilth said to Smaug as he walked out of the treasure room.

"...Before you go I do have one question, just a thought really? How are you to be sure you killed all of them. What is "just" if one survived you slaughter what would the great "king" of the fire drakes do then? I think we both know you would be afraid." Smuag said to Bassilth with an evil grin, as he fell back into his hills of gold.

(Ok and done as far as prologues go I think I did a decent job. If you like this prologue please show it by either following or favoriting it, and a review here or there wouldn't hurt either XD)


End file.
